We Sing of Constellations
by Little Miss Slytherclaw
Summary: Draco finally has it all. After years of living a life that he hated, he finally got the happiness he deserved: a beautiful home, a gorgeous wife, a spitfire daughter... That's it. He's happy. and his beautiful life just keeps growing (This is basically just fluff. If you don't want to see Draco happy? Don't read, though I'll judge you. If you do, then get ready for some cuteness!)


**Hello my lovelies! Apparently I'm turning out fics like there is no tomorrow. This is my third one in a week! Insane, right?**

 **This quick thing was made for Tippy-LaRoux. We had a bit of a... challenge going... at one point during the summer. It was for one of the Quidditch League rounds. We both said we'd get our fics done by a certain day. I failed to do so, so I owed her a fic! (I'm also in the middle of writing another one for her. More info on that... when I post it)**

 **I incorporated a lot of prompts into this, most of which are for the writing clubs at Hogwarts (where I am a Slytherin). All of them are listed at the end of the fic!**

 **.**

 **Warnings: Very brief mention of loss and war**

 **Word Count (excluding A/N): 1682**

* * *

 **We Sing of Constellations**

Draco's eyes scanned his expansive backyard, sitting comfortably on the broom his mother had given him for his twenty-first birthday—the Nimbus XXI model had been new at the time. Though, it didn't hold a candle to the Firebolt Ultimate that he used for his professional matches. As the Seeker for the Falmouth Falcons, he needed the best on the market; as a father, he preferred something softer and more sentimental.

Something whooshed past him, and Draco couldn't help the cheer that left his lips when his daughter twisted to a stop, holding a golden, winged ball in her left hand. She was breathing hard, a few strands of her blonde hair falling out of her pony-tail.

"I did it!" the six-year-old shouted, her fist up in the air victoriously. "The cup is mine!"

Draco put on his best pout, which, considering he was a Malfoy, was pretty good. "What do you mean, I've lost?" he asked as he gracefully dismounted the broom, grinning when his daughter made a pitying face.

"Don't feel bad, daddy," she said, getting off her own training broom somewhat awkwardly—she wasn't quite to her father's level of poise just yet. But, to be fair, no one was. "I'm sure Mummy will still kiss you, like she does when you do win."

Draco had to bite back a laugh as he leaned down, swooping Cassiopeia up and above his head, easily depositing her on his shoulders before picking up both of their brooms and starting the trek back to their home. It wasn't long at all before they could see the house, and Cassiopeia started to get excited, bouncing slightly.

"Think Mummy will let me have extra dessert when she finds out I won?" she asked. Draco could tell that the girl's grey eyes were shining with excitement just by how her voice was raised a pitch higher than normal.

"Maybe," he said with a soft chuckle. "You need to make sure you eat your dinner like a good girl, and you'll have to promise that you'll go to bed when Mummy tells you to."

The young girl nodded violently, gripping Draco's hair tighter so she wouldn't fall off his shoulders. He couldn't help but smile.

When Draco opened the back door, setting both of their brooms so they were propped up in the hallway, he heard the melodious voice of his wife filtering through the air. She was singing their song, and his heart fluttered.

"Go get yourself cleaned up," he told Cassiopeia as he carefully pulled her off his shoulders, setting her on the ground, watching the young girl nod and run away with a smile playing on his lips.

It was a common occurrence for Draco to come back from flying with Cassiopeia to find Hannah singing, but it never failed to make butterflies dance in his stomach. The first time he hard heard her sing, it was barely louder than a whisper—they had been in a Muggle department store.

Hannah had been out shopping with her dad, whom she lived with in the Muggle world ever since her mum had been killed, and Draco was with his mother, the pair of them having taken to shopping at Muggle stores to avoid the attention one gains from being associated with the Death Eaters.

Draco had looked up when he heard the blonde girl beside him whisper the lyrics, "Draw something that can't be found, and learn to walk again somehow." He had recognized her instantly and had stared, surprised to see someone from his past. When she had looked up at him, no longer singing, instant fear had flitted over her features.

"That explains me," he had said in a whisper, scratching awkwardly as his left forearm. "I must say, though, that learning to walk again is difficult."

It was all in that moment, both of them afraid and recovering from the war, that their story together began. Ten years later, Hannah was still singing that song, but neither of them were afraid anymore.

"Talk without a taint or hold," she sang, the Muggle radio on the counter backing up her beautiful voice. "The doubts that should embrace your heart," she continued. Her eyes were closed, and her wand was moving, helping their dinner cook itself.

"The calm and chaos of your soul," Draco interrupted, his voice pretty, but not quite quite pretty as his wife's.

Hannah made a slight surprised sound as she turned around, her lips relaxing into a smile when she saw Draco. "You know you might surprise yourself," she finished, her eyes soft as he grabbed her hand and pulled her close, dancing slowly to the music.

"I love your voice," he murmured softly, his lips pressed to her head. He could feel her smiling against his chest.

"I love your face, my handsome Dragonfruit," she replied. Draco made a slightly annoyed face, not particularly fond of the nickname—Hannah insisted on calling him Dragonfruit because he was a sweet dragon. He didn't understand it.

"I love it when you try to flirt," Draco said, shaking his head before partnering her in a spin, stepping back just enough to see the light in her eyes as she danced with him.

"I'm not flirting," she said.

"Like hell you aren't, Mummy," Cassiopeia chimed in, skipping in between them.

Draco looked down, eyes wide as his daughter swore, before glancing at Hannah. "You… you heard that, right?" he asked. It wasn't like swearing was taboo in their household, but both Draco and Hannah had made it a conscious effort not to swear in front of Cassiopeia—apparently they had failed at some point.

Hannah just sighed. "Cassie, darling," she said, kneeling down in front of her daughter, hands on her shoulder. "I'd really appreciate it if you wouldn't swear."

Cassiopeia's face fell. "I… I did something wrong?" she asked, her nose twitching as she looked at Hannah, then Draco. "I'm sorry. I won't say the bad word again."

Draco gently ruffled her hair before turning to set the table. "It's alright, Cassie. Now, why don't you tell Mummy what you did today!"

Draco smiled as he heard his daughter immediately switch moods and excitingly recount how she had caught the snitch right from under his nose. Somehow, the girl managed to talk about it all through the dinner and up until bedtime, completely forgetting about asking Hannah for extra dessert; she had also forgotten about her promise to Draco about being a good girl when she was told to go to bed.

"No. You have to find me first to get me to go to bed!" Cassiopeia shouted before running up the stairs, her socked feet making a soft patter on the stair. Draco sighed before turning to Hannah.

"Want to do cleanup or child control?" he asked, his tone tired but his eyes playful as he eyed the mess of board games they had previously been playing with. Hannah chuckled softly, patting his shoulder.

"You go take care of her," she said, her eyes soft. Draco nodded before half-running up the stairs, heading straight to Cassiopeia's room.

She wasn't visible, but an awkward lump on top of her bed was. Draco sighed softly before sitting down beside it and gently patting it with his hand. "Alright. I found you. Will you get ready for bed like a good girl now?"

Cassiopeia flung her duvet off of her, her eyes wide. "How could you see me? I was hidden!"

Draco shook his head slightly, unable to help his smile. "I saw a Cassie shaped lump under your duvet and figured that it must be you," he said, pulling her into a side hug. "I'm glad it was, too. It would have scared me if it was another child that was in your bed."

"I wouldn't let anyone else be in my bed. Ever." Cassiopeia said almost immediately, her small voice sounding quite stern in that moment, before she reached for her teddy bear, her eyes softening. "Except you, Mummy, and Abbot."

Draco bit his lip, knowing that she would feel differently when she got older, and not excited in the least for that day to come. "Good," he said softly, kissing her forehead. "Now. Go get ready for bed and Mummy might sing you a song tonight," he added softly before picking her up off of the bed and setting her on her feet, making a shooing motion with his hands. She nodded, a grin slipping onto her lips, and ran off.

Later that night, after Hannah had softly sang Cassiopeia to sleep, Draco pulled a blanket over him and his wife, holding her close.

"Cassie told me I had to kiss you tonight, or else you'd be too disappointed in yourself for losing," Hannah said softly, looking up at Draco.

He couldn't see her expression in the dark, but that didn't stop him from cupping her face and gently pressing their lips together, pleased with himself when he both heard and felt Hannah give a little sigh. Too soon, though, she pulled away, sitting up slightly in the bed and leaning against the headboard.

"I… I need to tell you something," she said softly, prompting Draco to frown and sit up.

"Anything," he replied, almost a little worried by her hesitation.

"I'm pregnant," she said, her voice both soft and hopeful, and Draco's brain short-circuited. Sure, he had been through this moment before, but it still seemed to shock him into being unable to use his brain.

"With… emotion?" He almost wanted to hit himself, knowing immediately how stupid that had sounded. She wasn't even being emotional at that moment. Well, she was laughing, and laughter usually meant happiness, and happiness was an emotion. Draco felt himself flushing.

"With a baby," she corrected. Despite her laugh just moments earlier, Draco could still feel the nervousness in the way she held her body, so he pulled her into another kiss, their blanket pooling in their laps as excitement built up in his chest.

"Perfect," he breathed against her lips, feeling her relax into his hold. "I can't wait to meet our second child."

* * *

 **A/N 2.0**

 **Prompts used:**

 **.**

 **Kim's Prompt: Draco flying in his backyard**

.

 **Writing club:**

 **Ami's Audio #12: Write someone thinking hiding under their duvet makes them invisible**

 **Character Appreciation #30: (dialogue) "I'm not flirting."**

 **Lyric Alley #23: You get excited**

 **Count Your Buttons:**

 **(song) #5 Surprise Yourself by Jack Garratt**

 **(object) #3 Teddy Bear**

 **(dialogue) #2 "You heard that, right?"**

 **(word) #4 Dragonfruit**

 **Book Club #2 Marty:**

 **(dialogue) "I'd really appreciate it if you wouldn't swear."**

 **(plot point) announcing a pregnancy**

 **(word) handsome**

 **Disney Challenge (song) #2 Bare Necessities: Write about someone enjoying life**

 **Showtime #4 (Phantom of the Opera): (action) Singing**

 **Sophie's Shelf #1: Draco/Hannah**

 **Sharing is Caring September #5: Blanket**

 **Film Festival #26: (dialogue) "I'm pregnant."/"With… emotion?"/"With a baby."**

 **Liza's Loves (Rags to Riches/Riches to Rags) #2: (dialogue) "What do you mean, I've won/lost?"**

 **ALTA #8: (plot point) Flying**

 **Ambers Attic #4: I swear that when our lips touch, I can taste the next sixty years of my life.**


End file.
